The present invention relates to a battery holder for a mobile telephone, and more particularly to such a battery holder which is fastened to a mobile telephone at its back side, and can be conveniently opened for replacement of battery.
Regular mobile telephones are commonly mounted with a rechargeable battery for providing the necessary working voltage. Because the rechargeable battery of a regular mobile telephone is fixedly installed on the inside of the housing of the mobile telephone, the user cannot replace the rechargeable battery when battery power is low. If there is no battery charger or power source available when the battery power of the rechargeable battery is low, the mobile telephone cannot work.